


I Know That I Must Pass This Test

by puppyfacedbrokenboys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Blood, Gen, Murder, Pre-Alpha Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:26:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppyfacedbrokenboys/pseuds/puppyfacedbrokenboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the twins became members of the Alpha pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know That I Must Pass This Test

**Author's Note:**

> Russian Roulette by Rihanna just screams the twins and having been wanting to write something about the twins becoming alphas for a very long time, this thing was born. So, as always, there will be angst. Enjoy the feels, guys.

_Take a breath; take it deep  
“Calm yourself,” he says to me_

Aiden breathes, in and out. Full inhale, full exhale. He can feel Ethan shaking beside him. Can feel his fear through their bond, and it wraps itself tight around Aiden, clashing with his own fears. He reaches over to give his twin’s shoulder a squeeze – comfort, assurance, strength; a reminder of what they had to do. And once Aiden’s arm drops, hears the sharp inhale from his brother and the slight nod, he shut his eyes, and takes another breath. And when he opens them again, they flash gold, and Aiden’s emotions are locked tight up in a box in his mind.

_If you play, you play for keeps_ _  
_ _Take the gun and count to three_

“You are to kill every single one of them,” the deep voice says from in front of them. Deucalion, the man that taught them how to harness their power and the one that promised a way to leave their old pack behind forever. “Make them pay. Think about all the pain they’ve caused you, and use it. Let it well up inside you and let it go – make them feel it. Make them regret. _MAKE THEM SUFFER_!” he commands in his usual dramatic flare.

The twins are entranced. They are terrified of what they had to do, but Aiden had vowed to himself that he would do anything if it meant never having to go back to that pack. And to make them feel just even an ounce of agony as they put him through, and all in the end to become an alpha himself? Well, Aiden was drunk with the promise of power and nothing could stop him. Nothing would ever stop him, never again would he feel powerless.

“Okay, Eth. One – two – _three_ ,” Aiden counts and with Ethan’s nod, Aiden’s fist plunges into his brother’s back and he’s surrounded by darkness.

 _And you can see my heart beating_  
You can see it through my chest  
Said I’m terrified but I’m not leaving

To say Ethan was terrified was an understatement. If it wasn’t for the rage coming from Aiden, Ethan would have still been shaking like a leaf. Deucalion scared him in a way that was so much different than he felt from his former alpha. And no matter how much Aiden tried to justify it, Ethan knew that there had to be another way out of this then to—

But he squashes the thought, no doubt Aiden could hear his thoughts. _Did it work that way?_ He didn’t know. There was so much of the unknown in this new pack, and Ethan was still scared to even stand with his shadow touching Deucalion, even if the man was blind. He had an uncanny ability to know what they were doing at all times. How was that any different than what they had just escaped from?

“They don’t abuse us,” Aiden had reasoned, so many times it was almost a knee-jerk reaction to everything Ethan said to try to get him to think about what they were doing. So Ethan gave up, trusting his brother, the only thing in this world that mattered. He’d stick with him to keep him safe, and if Aiden was running headfirst into something, then of fucking course Ethan would be right there with him. No matter how much this felt wrong in his gut.

Not to mention, Aiden kind of needs him for it all to work. They were stronger together, literally and figuratively.

_I’m_ _sweating now,_ _m_ _oving slow_ _  
_ _No time to think;_ _m_ _y turn to go_

Ethan feels the sweat on his back as he takes a tentative step forward and then another. Slow steps until he gets the hang of walking as the merged wolf. It was his body primarily, they had figured out, that worked as the wolf, with Aiden’s merging to add the extra for the size. But Aiden had the emotions, and those overpowered Ethan’s for the most part when they were merged.

So Ethan’s brain shut down and he let Aiden’s emotions run through him. Then they were off, rushing to end what they had to endure for so long for good.

_Say a prayer to yourself  
He says, “_ _C_ _lose your eyes, sometimes it helps.”_

The first kill was the worst.

Not because of who it was, but because it seemed wrong to Ethan. Why should they all have to die? How was turning them into killers any better than what they had done? Weren’t they just as wrong as they were?

So Ethan does something he hasn’t done in a while. He prays to any deity that would listen that this would be worth it. That they were doing the right thing. Because he wasn’t so sure.

 _Ethan, don’t look_ , Aiden hisses in his head, knowing his twin was struggling with this. And so was Aiden, but Aiden was better at shutting out the world when he needed to. A testament to how long he had survived. And Ethan did as he was told, blocks out his part of the vision (how that worked, he had no clue) and doesn’t look. And it helps.

But there’s a strange thing that happens once you feel the blood of one of your tormentors on your hands the first time.

(And that same feeling you once had when you see your blue eyes in the mirror makes you sick to your stomach and loathe to see your own face in the mirror.)

_I know that I must pass this test_ _  
_ _So, just pull the trigger_

They save the alpha for last, and by then Ethan was just as drunk with power as Aiden was. The two had separated for this, and they both stand smirking at him, blue eyes flashing, wanting him to know just who it was that would be taking his life.

They stare down at their old alpha, just a pathetic man begging them to spare his life as blood trickles from his mouth. He was trying desperately to crawl away, cowering like the coward he was. Not so high and mighty now that he was the one being beat on, now was he. Aiden gives a dark laugh, empty of all humor and Ethan soon joins in and welcomes the pain of Aiden merging with him for once.

“Please,” they hear right before they slash down with their combined claw, and relish in the warm feeling of their tormentor’s blood gushing between their fingers.

And then, blue bled into red, and Deucalion, Kali, and Ennis welcome them into the fold with open arms.


End file.
